A nation attempting to protect the integrity of their borders seeks efficient, cost-effective, and humane ways of accomplishing this task. Traditional methods for border security include building physical- or barrier-type structures (for example, walls, fences, watchtowers, anti-personnel mine fields, and the like), strategically placing manned resources along a border (for example, border patrol personnel, vehicles, detention facilities, and the like) to surveil and capture/hold targets (for example, people, vehicles, animals, and the like) illegally crossing the border, and to use a mixture of manned and unmanned (for example, cameras, movement sensors, and the like) resources to monitor the border and assist with target tracking and capture. The traditional methods are typically inefficient and cost prohibitive and can result in serious injuries or death to targets attempting to cross a designated border in an unauthorized manner.